Yabiker
Yabiker is a Player from Team Azald. His Blood Game involved making noise that angered people in order to make them rampage. He's also the main antagonist in episode 8 of 2016 TV series called Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama who previously voiced Boss Kamikaze, a Purse Priest, Ittan-momen, Bomber the Great, Sambash, Kajimerian Ben G, Hades Beastman Beserker King Glúm do Bridon, a Generator Banki, Abekonbe, the younger brother of the Sneak Brothers and later voiced Manta Bayarsh. History Yabiker made his first appearance as he used his Heel Wheel to get around more quickly as he used his combo on the citizens to make them go into a rage. However this brought the attention to Leo so he used his combo on him, but due to the headphones that he's wearing it didn't makes him go into a rage, so when the team shows up he advised them to cover their ears, but due Sela super sense of hearing it made her to go into a rage as she'd attack her team members leaving Leo to battle Yabiker alone. After that Yabiker left the area however due to this the victims were left in a confused state. A while later he appeared on the Sagittari Ark telling his leader about his problem with his combo because they can't hear it when they're covering they're ears. However Naria brought the equipment that he needs to continue his Blood Game. Later that day he appeared on the building getting ready to start his blood game by testing out his upgraded combo. However he was then stopped by the arrival of Yamato, Amu, Tusk and Sela. So instead he used them as his test subject for his full combo which he does and it caused the three to go into a rage, but not Cela for she manage to protect her ears by using a bike helmet, a scarf and headphones. A while later when the team fight each other Yabiker is about battle Sela alone, but she has some help from Leo who has some help from a friend that he befriended and he used his roar to cancel out Yabiker's full combo then he used beast unleashed to destroy Yabiker's upgraded horn freeing his teammates from his spell. After that Yabiker sends out the Moebas to attack the team. However the Moeba that he brought out were wiped out which just leaves him to battle the team. After that he was then defeated by the team. However thanks to Naria she'd inserted a continue medal into his head to enlarged him as he battles Zyuoh Wild, but Yabiker knocked them off their feet with his speedy wheels, so that just leave Zyuoh King to battle. After that he was then destroyed by the mecha robots finisher Wild Cannon Beam and Zyuoh Slash. In episode 26 Yabiker was later revived by Bangray after scanning Leo's memory of him. He was then destroyed by Zyuoh Gorilla. Trivia *Yabiker's design is sort of a hybrid from these two sentai monster: Dradian Goldom from 2004 TV series called Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and YY Gonza from 1996 TV series called Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *His attack method is very similar to the Tubaloid and Tubaloid 2 from 2012 TV series called Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Navigation Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Tokusatsu Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains